


Blackout

by Stylinsonhorayne



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonhorayne/pseuds/Stylinsonhorayne
Summary: Set after Justin is released from the hospital after being smashed with a baseball bat.Also called "AU in which Brian actually kind of realized his feelings the first time Justin almost died and actually fucking expressed them"ALSO CALLED "I'm salty af"





	Blackout

"Brian, do we have any food?" Justin shouted to the room, hands on the handle of door of the empty fridge. He wasn't exaggerating, either. It was empty. 

"I," Brian corrected, emerging from the bedroom as he buttoned his jeans. "And why do you care? You don't live here." He poked Justin sharply on the chest and Justin winced. 

"Why didn't you ever visit me?" He inquired as he watched Brian walk away. 

"Why don't you ever shut the fuck up?" Brian retorted, flopping down onto the couch and turning on the tv. He glanced back at Justin, who was standing awkwardly and leaning against the counter. "You look upset."

"You're mean," Justin muttered and Brian scoffed. He paused the tv and leaned his head back. 

Brian stuck his bottom lip out in a mock pout. "Poor baby. If you don't like it you can leave-" 

He was interrupted by a bight flash of light before everything went black. "Fuck, Justin! Are you all righT?"

"Ha, ha, you care about me," Justin teased. 

"Fuck you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Justin replied after a few seconds. "Making my way to the couch..." Brian nodded, glad Justin couldn't see. He felt a soft and touch his neck and tensed up. 

"Please tell me that's you," Brian whispered and Justin chortled. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Hi."

"Hi," Justin smiled and sat down beside Brian. He rested his head on Brian's chest and Brian wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Thanks."

"For what?" Brian asked as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through Justin's hair. 

"For caring. Even if you won't admit you do. Even if you don't-"

"Don't what?"

"Why didn't you ever visit me?" Justin whispered and Brian sighed, biting his lip. Fuck it, he thought. If there's a time for it, the time is now.

"It was my fault." Brian regretted saying those words as soon as they fell from his lips. 

"No it-"

"If I didn't show up, then Chris Hobbs wouldn't have felt the need to bash you brains in, would he?" Brian snapped. "Sorry. I just- I didn't want to see you like that."

Justin nodded against Brian's chest and stared up at him. "I don't blame you, you know."

"But I do."

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but neither seemed to mind. Justin had his arm wrapped around Brian's and Brian had his chin resting on Justin's head. They stayed like that, as statuses, until Brian spoke again. "I did."

"Did what?"

"I uh, I visited you," Brian admitted, frowning when he felt the mood change. "I stood by the door and watched you. I checked in with the nurses. I couldn't bring myself to see you. You were doing so good."

"I wanted to be able to see you-"

"And if I visited you, you would have stopped trying," Brian finished. "And don't tell me you wouldn't."

"Oh," Justin managed. 

"Every time I saw you laying in that fucking bed, throwing the ball and trying to pick up fucking paper clips, I- I thought of what would have happened if I never met you."

"Brian, don't say that!" Justin scolded, shoving Brian's chest. "Don't say that..."

"I'm sorry," Brian whispered, gulping. He quickly stood up and stumbled to his turntable and put on a record. 

The music slowly started to swell and fill the room and Brian spun around. "Dance with me."

He walked over to Justin and helped him stand up. He led him to the open area in the living room. "Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't trip," he said as they started to sway. 

"Is this the song we danced to at prom?"

"Our song," Brian said in confirmation and Justin smiled. 

"I wish I could remember. All of it. The-"

"No, you don't," Brian practically growled. "The dance part, sure. But the-" he gulped and bit his lip. 

"Sorry," Justin whispered and rested his head on Brian's chest. "I'll stop talking."

"But I like the sound of your voice," Brian breathed, and tilted his head down. He hesitated and locked eyes with Justin, who pressed their mouths against each other. 

They continued to move together as they kissed, Brian leading. They reluctantly parted their lips, pressing their foreheads together. Brian's eyes were closed. 

The lights flickered back on. Justin exhaled shakily when he noticed that Brian's cheeks were wet. "Fuck, you caught me," Brian chuckled and Justin smiled sympathetically at him. He reached his hand up and stroked Brian's cheek, biting his lip. "Stop it, I'm fine."

"No, you aren't," Justin asserted, but there was still kindness and concern behind his voice. Brian felt himself start to melt.

Fuck.

Justin hugged him and Brian started to sob quietly. Justin kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. Brian started to sob almost violently. He felt himself falling down, felt Justin lowering himself with Brian until they were sitting on the floor. "It's not you're fault," Justin whispered. "I know you would have helped if you could have."

"I couldn't get over to you fast enough," Brian wheezed. "Fuck, I can't-"

"It's okay," Justin breathed and Brian shook his head. 

"No, it isn't. Fuck, I can't remember the last time I cried when I wasn't drunk or high."

"Then it's even more okay. You can't go your whole life without crying," Justin chuckled and kissed Brian's wet cheek. 

They sat on the ground for a few minutes until Brian calmed down enough to let Justin lead him to the bed. 

He laid down and Justin started taking his shirt off. Brian whined and Justin chuckled. "Stop whining like a baby."

"I'm not in the mood right now," Brian mumbled, rolling over. 

"I'm just undressing you, calm down."

Brian grumbled something, but obliged. Justin stripped him down to his underwear and laid down beside him. He pulled Brian close to him and Brian hesitated before resting his head on Justin's chest. Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair. "I love you."

Brian sighed and looked up at Justin. I care about you, too, Brian thought. Justin gave a slight nod in affirmation. Brian looked back down. Fuck.


End file.
